Apples and Cars
by Cookie-Loving Kiara
Summary: Ellis gets turned into a stallion pony and Applejack found him unconscious in her appletree orchard. How will he get back to his friends? Can his new friend Applejack help? What will happen when he's there and not shooting zombies? Lil' swearing.
1. Stallion under an Apple Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead or My Little Pony.

**A/N:** KAAIII! I've _**ALYWAYS**_ wanted to do this! Love mixing two of my favourite things together. XD

Damn, sorry, didn't know how to get him into Ponyville. Guess I'll have to use the classic.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The morning sun was slowly and steadily creeping its way up into the heavens, digging each one of its bright claws into the clouds. The grey light gently flowed through the corpse-filled town as the four Survivors advanced on their journey of survival, guns in hand and hope in mind. Every single gunshot rang, every single footstep _thud!_ and every single Infected dead.

"Man, how far's dis rescue?" Ellis said as he slung his shotgun onto his back, bored by the fact that there were not much Infected to kill.

"Bet it's far," Nick said.

"Bet it ain't," the mechanic replied.

"Well, is not that far," Coach interrupted. "But not that close, either."

Rochelle sighed and reloaded her sniper rifle. "Dammit, every rescue fails,"

"C'mon, let's jus' keep on goin'. If we wanna geddout o' here, we haftuh keep moving." Ellis gave a small smile of encouragement. He ran to the side of the group and off the path, right into a few thick bushes. "Maybe there's a shortcut,"

"Hey Overalls! Get back here! That little son of a bitch..." Nick growled. "That's it, if he gets lost or killed, it's not my problem anymore." With that, he walked off.

Rochelle looked at Coach. Coach looked at Rochelle. They both shrugged.

"Let's just wait for him at the nearest saferoom," Coach said. "He'll come soon."

She nodded back, and they quickly ran to catch up with the conman.

~.~.~.~.~

Ellis continued walking on the grass, unaware of his teammates missing presences. After he pushed though another batch of bushes, he realised where he was, it brought back some memories from his childhood.

"Man, now Ah really wish Ah had a hawrse," he chuckled. The old, abandoned farm before him was dull and over-riddled by Green Flu. "Ah lurve hawrses." He took a single step into the barn.

And the floor gave way underneath his weight.

Darkness consumed him as he fell.

And everything went black (if it wasn't already).

~.~.~.~.~

"Applebuck Season's comin' soon, Winona," a female voice coated with the Southern American accent sighed happily. Her light orange coat shone brightly in the now bright midday sun, her hooves _clip-clopping_ on the path of the appletree orchard; a light brown stetson hat sat on her light blonde mane, her tail matching, both were tied into a ponytail at the end. Light yellow freckles neighboured her bright green eyes. "Can't waid tuh buck 'em apples, eh?"

A happy bark replied her; then the Border Collie stopped, and sniffed the air and ground.

"Whud's wrong girl?" asked the mare.

The dog let a series of barks and ran forward.

"Hey! Waiddup!" she called, following her work dog.

Winona went into the forest of trees and sat down, barking at the southern female as she joined.

"Whud in the hay?" She blinked, then said to Winona, "Go ged Big Mac for me, will ya?"

With a single bark, the Border Collie ran off, and the pony decided to take a closer look.

A male pony laid on the ground under the shade of an appletree, unconscious. His pale yellow flank raised and fell with each breath; a blue-and-white cap with some sort of _thing_ that she had never seen before covered his brown messy mane.

Sounds of barks and hooves caught her attention. She turned around to see Winona and her brother Big Macintosh.

"Who's that, Applejack?" the crimson-coloured, orange-maned pony asked; his half-closed green eyes just looked at the unconscious male, then at his sister.

"Ah dunno," she replied, shaking her head with slight worry. "He just... he... Argh! Let's just ged him out of the orchard, maybe he needs a doctor. Could ya do me a favour an' help out, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup."

"Let's go then. Thanks Winona; you too Big Mac."

~.~.~.~.~

"Whud the? Where'm Ah?" Ellis asked groggily as he blinked his blue eyes opened*. Looking around, he found himself in what looked like a hospital. The wooden walls were painted deep turquoise, curtains lighter and ceiling green. The tiles were beign and brown and lower parts of the walls brown.

And it was filled with ponies.

_Ponies._

Ellis gulped down a stone of worry in his throat, and slowly glanced at his hands - they had became hooves.

"Ah'm not goin' tuh scream, Ah'm _not_ goin' tuh, Ah am _**not**_ goin' tuh scream." he repeated the whisper, voice slightly high-pitched than usual. He didn't know if it was from excitement or fear and confusion. "Lookie here, Ellis, look at the bright side: Y' got y' wish, _and_ yer now yer favourite animal.

"But Ah'm a pony," he continued to mumbled to himself. "Well, a pony's still a hawrse, right? Jus' shorter."

"Oh! You've awaken!" A white pony with light blue eyes and a pink mane and tail walked towards him, her hindleg had a red cross with four pink hearts, each at all four angles.

"Nice tuh meet y', erm, ma'am."

"Call me Redheart; I work here as a nurse." she said.

"How did Ah ged here?"

"Applejack and her brother Big Macintosh came; they said they found you unconscious in their appletree orchard."

Ellis was getting confused. He's a pony now? How? Applejack? Big Makin'-Toss? Appletree orchard?

'_Oh waid - Applejack's a type o' alc'holic drink. Beer's alc'holic, too._' he thought, and quickly shook his head to clear his mind. No time for alcohol.

He looked at Nurse Redheart. "Where can Ah find 'em?"

She blinked in surprise. "You're new to Ponyville?"

'_Ponyville?_' he asked himself inwardly. "Er... Yea," He nodded.

A few minutes later, Ellis trotted out of the hospital. Nurse Redheart had told him about Sweet Apple Acres after he insisted that he was healthy enough to be discharged, even though it had hardly been one day. He looked around for the nearest pony and spotted a friendly-looking pink one.

"Maybe she can help," he mumbled; then walked up to her. "Erm, ma'am, dya know how Ah can ged tuh Sweet Ap-"

The curly-maned pink pony stared at him with her blue eyes for a second, as if inspecting him, then gasped loudly and dashed off.

Okay, maybe she _couldn't_ help.

Ellis looked around again. '_If it's tha' popular, Ah should be able tuh find it fine._' He nodded, determinded, and setted off.

~.~.~.~.~

His hooves made a constant rhymth of _clip-clop!s_ as he walked into Sweet Apple Acres. "Well, tha' was easeh enough," he said. An orange pony caught his attention. "Excuse meh, ma'am," He walked towards her. "Mah name's Ellis and Ah'm kinda searchin' f'r someone called 'Applejack'."

"Well howdy-doo Mister Ellis!" She grabbed his hoove and shook it like crazy. "Ah'm the pony you're lookin' for! Now, whud can Ah do ya for?" She stopped shaking his hoove and stepped back a bit, her smile friendly.

Ellis smiled at the sound of her accent; it had been some time since he heard another voice of the South. Sure, Coach was born in Savannah too, but he didn't have that much of an accent. "Well, Ah came tuh thank y' f'r findin' meh," he said. "How did Ah get there anyway?"

"Ah dunno, we jus' found you there." She walked over to kick an appletree; all the apples fell right into the baskets below. Ellis gave a whistle of amazement.

"So anyway, y' new 'round Ponyville?" Applejack asked. At his nod, she continued, "Well, guess Ah have time tuh show ya 'round." She walked pass him. "C'mon!"

"Okay," He shrugged and followed. One friend's better than none.

* Is that even possible? I mean, when you blink you _close_ your eyes, right?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

To anyone who reads this: Please help me decide by voting in the reviews whether this story should be romance, big-sis love or friendship. Please help!~ :D

Do forgive me if any of the ponies personalities do not match. I've only been watching up to episode twenty of 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season One'.

Hopefully, this will get _some_ reviews... Hopefully...

Pleasant days and peaceful nights.


	2. Surprise Parties and Cutie Marks

Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead or My Little Pony.

**A/N:** I have decided what relationship the two lil' Southerners will have!~ There _will_ be romance soon. Soon. Love takes time. :) Yep, leader's vote count as two, so now I'm the tie-breaker, Tempest Hound. XD Sorry 'bout that.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The four p.m. sun shone brightly as four pairs of hooves walked back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"An' that's the whole of Ponyville!" Applejack smiled. Ellis smiled back. She was friendly, and pretty sisterly, too. Too bad he didn't remember Rochelle when he thought the 'sisterly' part.

Then the farmer blinked, looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey y'all!" She waved her hoof. The mechanic looked behind him, and saw four other female ponies.

A lavender-coloured mare with friendly violet eyes and deep indigo mane and tail walked towards Applejack; there was a purple and pink 'highlight' through her hair. A horn that poked passed her fringe made Ellis confused.

The second one was a light yellow pony; her cyan eyes kind, her smile gently and her feathered wings folded neatly at her sides. Curled pink mane framed her perfectly and she smiled shyly.

Standing beside her was another pegasus; her pelt and wings were light blue, her mane and tail rainbow. The dark pink eyes held confidence, yet she seemed so laidback.

The last pony was an elegant and pretty white-coated and purple-maned mare; she had light blue eyeshadow above her beautiful azure eyes and also had a horn on her forehead.

"Who's _this_, Applejack? Your new boyfriend?" the blue pegasus laughed.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Tis here is Ellis, he ain't from arou-"

"'Ellis' doesn't sound like a name," the rainbow-maned pegasus interrupted.

"Well, its his name, now quiet. Anyway, he ain't from Ponyville. Ellis, c'mon and meet the others!"

"Afternoon y'all!" He smiled, making friends was always easy for him, this shouldn't be too hard. "Folks call meh Ellis,"

The purple unicorn was about to speak when the pony earlier cutted in, "Rainbow Dash," she said. "And I still don't think 'Ellis' is a name."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." The unicorn nodded her head in a greeting. "Nice to meet you."

"Good afternoon; you may call me Rarity," The white pony placed a hoof at her heart, her eyes closed, and tilted her head up when she said her name.

"I'm... I'm _Fluttershy..._" the pink-maned one whispered, her eyes avoided his and voice was nearly silent when she said her name.

"Pardon?"

"She said her name's Fluttershy," Twilight replied.

"And speaking of names," Rainbow Dash said. "What's your name?"

"Ah said mah name's Ellis,"

"_Name._ Not nickname."

The mechanic thought for a moment; all their names were _words._ "Erm..." He scruffed his hoove against the floor; then had an idea. "Real name's Bullshifter, bud jus' call meh Ellis." He smiled.

"'Bullshifter', eh? Ya gud at herding bulls?" Applejack joked.

"May we know what you work as?" Rarity said, each of her words polite, yet something in them sounded like she could snap at anytime.

"Ah'm a mechanic," Ellis replied.

"A what?" Twilight asked, but Applejack changed the subject with a, "So where's Pinkie Pie?"

"She said she was busy," Fluttershy said softly.

Applejack looked up at the sky, watching as the heaven's clock hit five o'clock. "Anyone up f'r dinner?"

There were mumbles of agreement, and soon all six of them were trotting back to the applebucker's house. Ellis lagged behind, hanging out with a bunch girls wasn't really his thing.

The second Applejack walked in, there was a loud burst of cheers and party streamers. Her right eye twitched as she stared into her house: It was decorated with quite a sum of pink, and right in front of her was the same pony Ellis saw earlier that day. The farmer narrowed her eyes.

"**PINKIE PIE!**" Applejack's rage-filled yell echoed through the place and all the noises stopped, leaving pure silence.

Except for the pink pony, she was still jumping with joy, a happy hyperactive smile was plastered on her face and every word she said was in a fast pace. "Dya like the party? Cuz I _love_ parties! But it took some time-"

"Pinkie."

"-to know where the new pony that I saw today was-"

"_Pinkie._"

"-staying at but some other ponies told me he" - she pointed at Ellis - "was going to your house and-"

"**Pinkie.**"

"-I've never seen him before so that means he's new and you know-"

"_**Pinkie.**_"

"-what's the best thing to do when somepony new comes into town!~"

"_**Pinkie.**_"

"A _PARTY!_"

"_**PINKIE!**_" Applejack yelled at her, before sighing and taking a deep breath. "Look sugar cube, Ah know you wanna welcome the new pony," she said, eyes closed. "But could you get your other friends outta mah house? Ah'm sure a peaceful dinner is better than a party."

"Oh - okay." The pink pony looked over to the other ponies that Ellis didn't even know. "Sorry guys, guess we'll have to hold a party another time."

"An' **not** in mah house, now skat."

There was a soft murmur of disappointment, but all the others ponies walked out.

Ellis turned to look at Applejack. "Y' know, Ah dun think Ah should be here,"

"Why's tha'?"

"Well, y' know, it's like yer 'Girl's Night Out', right? So Ah'd best be leavin'." He turned to walk away, but Pinkie Pie jumped in front of him.

"What does _your_ Cutie Mark mean?" she asked happily, pointing at his flank.

'_Cutie whud?_' he thought as he swung his head to see his tattoo. Looking around, he saw the others also had marks. A memory came back to him, he smiled and said the same words he had said to Rochelle: "Oh this? It means Ah'm a badass zombie-killin' machine."

"A bad-what zombie-what-ing machine?" Rainbow Dash asked.

'_Aw shit. Dammit._' the mechanic cursed to himself. "Ah mean, Ah'm awesome at erm... vanquishin' zombies." His eyes widen, but at least he remembered. "Darn it! Forgot 'bout the other three! Erm, gotta go! See y'all!" Ellis quickly ran out, towards the orchard. Now the only questions were what to do, how to get back and how to _change_ back.

"Waiddup Bullshifter!" Twisting his head, he saw Applejack catching up with him. _Fast._ Her words were louder to overcome the sound of rushing wind and hooves a-clopping. "Whud's wit' the hurry?" When the panicking stallion didn't reply, she repeated, louder and more angrier, "Ah said, **whud's wit' the hurry?**"

"Ah got lost from mah friends! They're probly in da saferoom by now an' Ah-"

"Saferoom?"

"Long story! Ah gotta ged back!"

"Then why're ya headin' tuh the orchard?"

"Y' found meh there, Ah could ged back da same way!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and slowed down to a trot, then a walk, and out of the mechanic's view.

Suddenly, something wrapped around all four of his legs, tightened and pulled him back. "Oof!" Ellis grunted when he landed on the ground. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the farmer, rope in mouth, with an unamused look.

She padded up to him and let go of her end of the lasso. "Look Ellis, Ah've seen magic and dragons and all, bud you're an _earth_ pony, not a unicorn. Only unicorns can do magic an' you ain't one." she said, crounching down so she was at his eye level; then she stood back up.

"Bud Ah gotta ged back tuh da others," he sighed. Twisting himself onto his back, he looked up at Applejack. "Help meh up, will y'?"

"If Ah help you, don't go running all over the orchard. Chances o' headin' back tuh yer other friends'll be low till y' find a way tuh gedcha back."

The mechanic rolled his eyes. "Fine..." he grumbled. Applejack's serious expression faded and a smile danced on her lips. She bit on the lasso, pulled it off, and watched as Ellis rolled on his side before getting up. He gave his mane a quick shake and looked at the orchard with disappointed blue eyes.

"So erm..." The applebucker's gaze searched the air and ground nervously for words to change the subject. "Where dya live?"

"Ah dun come from these parts, got no home."

"Tell ye whud, y' can stay in Sweet Apple Acres till ya find this... _portal_ or whatnot. I'm sure Big Mac'll be delighted tuh have anuther stallion tuh chat wit'!" Applejack started to trot back to the farm, not waiting for Ellis to agree or not.

The mechanic gave a worried sigh before he followed. '_C'mon Ellis, be yer ol' self! The one who jokes an' tells stories 'bout Keith! Where everything's jus' a game or a dare!_' the through ran through his mind. '_Bud durin' then Ah had a Nick naggin' at meh, a Coach tuh talk to 'bout Midnight Riders and shit, an' a sisterly Ro tuh comfort meh. Ah haf __**gotta**__ ged back._' With a warm glow of confidence and hope, Ellis quickened his pace to catch up with Applejack.

~.~.~.~.~

Ten o'clock in the evening. Belly still full of a dinner of apple pie and comfortably laying in the spare bed, yet hope and worry continued their war in his heart, swords clashing and slashing at each other. Ellis took one glance at the sleeping Big Macintosh at the opposite side of the room, before he started to mumbled softly to himself, "Okay, so Applejack says only unicorns can do 'em '_magic_', all Ah need is tuh ged Twilight or somethin' tuh change and teleport meh back. Bud whud if she can't? Then Ah'm doomed. Well, not 'doomed' doomed; Ah mean, Applejack's nice. It'd be like switching lifes in'a way; bud then Ah'll miss the life of killing zombies..." he sighed.

"Sleep, please drag meh down." he prayed and closed his eyes.

And soon sleep obeyed, pulling the mechanic into a realm of nothingness and dreamless, soothing nights.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I thank my sister, Panda, for giving me Ellis' 'pony name'.

Applejack with her lasso and an Ellis. Hmm... That doesn't sound too K+ rated... GAH! GET THAT THOUGH OUTTA MY MIND!

At least three more reviews will do for Chapter Three!~


	3. Applebucking and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead or My Little Pony.

**A/N:** To Fatty Waffey, you might not have noticed, but all the lines Ellis says about Zoey is mostly about looks, how pretty she is (that got me disliking the pairing for awhile. Awhile). He didn't say anything about her personality (unless you count the 'angel' part, but Ellis didn't talk to her that much to know her _that_ well). Now does it sound like true love? :) Oh - and you made me and Tempest Hound _preeeeetty_worried.

Guess this chapter seems... sadder. Oh great, now I'm feeling depressed. Too depressed to bother with romance, it's gonna change to friendship. Yes, sorry for the changes. And good/bad news is that this is the last chapter. Sorry, but there's just too much getting in the way. Plus I lost my interest and passion in writing this. Guess this is the worst of my writings.

Do forgive me.

But perhaps this might cheer _somebody_ up: Left 4 Dead 2 is done downloading for me. Sadly, it's the PC version. Not that anyone cares.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pale clouds surrounded the late-morning sun as it glistered upon Ponyville, the bright sky blue and fine. Two ponies walked down the dirt road through the apple orchard, chatting.

"So have ya heard o' 'Applebuckin' Season' before?" the orange mare asked.

Ellis shook his head. "Nope. Whud's it 'bout?"

"It's when all o' the Apple family start buckin' their apples tuh sell an' all. It's fun, it's great, it's nearin'." She said; then added with more enthusiasm and a grin, "Hey, jus' wonderin', but dya wunna help us? An extra applebucker would be appurciated."

"Ah don't really know how tuh buck apples,"

"An' that's why we're here! C'mon, it's easy!"

Applejack bounced over to a pile of baskets. Biting onto one, she walked over to place it under the nearest appletree before going back to fetch more. After three baskets were set down, the farmer said, "Watch how Ah do it," Turning her back (or in a pony's case, rear) to the tree, she lifted her hindlegs and gave it a strong kick. The tree shuddered, and Ellis gave a happy stomp when all the apples (strangely) fell perfectly into the baskets.

"An' tha' is how you do it!"

Applejack's voice was replaced halfway as the mechanic remembered Nick's quote. He shook his head to clear his mind, then trotted over. '_Ah guess positivity doesn't spread tha' well..._' he though, feeling the nagging feeling in him that seemed to be draining his enthusiasm. He painted on his usual childish smile. As long as he was here, he had to help.

- Applejack's POV -

Poor lil' ol' Bullshifter. Despite how his smile fitted him like his cap, it seemed so... _fake._ I sighed inwardly. My new task, next to applebuckin', was to keep him as happy as a Pinkie Pie on her birthday with a little less randomness.

Maybe...

"Hey, Ellis!" I called. He stopped midway of bucking a tree and looked at me with a sideways glance. A pang of pain pierced my heart when I saw a small glimpse of sorrow in his eyes, but he hid it well. "Y' know 'bout yesterday Ah was saying tha' only unicorns could do magic?"

Ellis nodded and closed his eyes, before giving the tree a strong kick. The apples thudded into the baskets and several leaves danced to the song of gravity's pull.

The dagger of pain twisted in me. His kick was out of frustration.

Out of negativity.

Please o' please o' please o' PLEASE let this cheer him up.

I walked over to him and nudged him gently for his attention. "We can go see Twilight. She's a good magic user. Ah'm **sure** she can help ya get back tuh yer other friends."

(Insert rubber ducky sound here.)

- Out of POV -

Friends...

The word rang and echoed through Ellis' blank mind. He looked up, hope replaced the misty screen of his blue eyes, making them look bright. If he could get back, then everything would be perfect. Back to killing zombies, dodging acid, fighting hordes, telling stories. Back to his friends. His new family.

Applejack gave a silent sigh of relief. This time it was her turn to paint on a smile. Leading the way out the orchard, towards Twilight Sparkle's house, the farmer began to ponder why on earth did she feel sad. If Bullshifter was happy, so should she, right? Her attention was caught when a pale golden screen blocked her view, and the mare lifted a hoof to adjust her hat back properly.

After a few minutes, the duo stopped in front of Ponyville's library - Twilight's house. Applejack went over to knock on the door.

Knock knock!

"Oh! Hi Applejack," the unicorn greeted when she opened the door. "I see you brought your friend. Come on in."

"Bullshifter 'ere needs yer help. He wants tuh get back." said the applebucker as they walked into the library.

Twilight blinked. "Back? To where?"

"Back to my friends, in Savannah." Ellis said. "They're waitin', Ah know they are."

" 'Savannah'? I don't even _know_ where that is. H-how am I suppose to get you back?"

Ellis wanted to slam his head against the wall. Then something purple and green caught his eye. He stared, bewildered. It was a dragon.

"What's going on, Twilight?" it asked with a friendly smile, before looking at Ellis. "And who's that guy?"

The lavender mare looked down at the reptilic creature. "Hey Spike," She gestured a hoof at the mechanic. "This is Bullshifter, but call him Ellis."

"You heardoff humans b'fore?" Ellis asked, quite suddenly. When all three shook their heads, he looked around at the books and continued, "They're anuthur type of animal. Got any books on 'em? Tha' might help by the words _a lot._"

Spike gave a salute. "On it!"

The three ponies watched as he disappeared behind a few shelves. Before long, he returned, waving a thick dusty silver book. Twilight's horn glowed at the same time as the book and it was plucked from the baby dragon's grip.

"Hey!"

After the librarian blew the dust away, and the golden letters upon the covers gleamed, reading '**_Creatures outside Equestria_**'. "Humans... 'H' 'h' 'h'..." she whispered as the pages flipped, half to herself, half to her friends. Then she stopped.

"Whud _are_ those things?" Spike asked, after climbing up to sit on her back. He stared at the strange creatures in the photographs: Fur topped their head, flat-snouts, strange extentions on the tipof their un-hoofy forelegs that didn't touch the floor.

Applejack gave a light snort. "Somethin' destructive, Ah bet,"

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle was reading through the information. Then she turned to look at Ellis. "I might be able to get you back, but there's a chance it might not work. I-I've never seen or been to this 'Earth', so this spell has to be based on your memory. You need full concertration and a clear picture of your destination, but it might fail. Are you sure you want to risk it?" she warned.

The mechanic nodded. Both Applejack and Spike took a few steps back. An image of the barn appeared in his mind and he stared at it with his inner conscious.

Twilight closed her eyes, tight with concertration. Slowly, her horn began to shimmer slightly, then a glow surrounded Ellis. It felt weird - like being surrounded by a layer of nothingness, though there was a buzzing sound in his ears. Bright light flashed, his eyes closed instinctively and he shook his head, but continued to focus. Ellis opened one eye when the light weakened slightly. Applejack's lips were moving, forming a word that was coated with sorrrow.

"_Goodbye..._"

With a final blast of light, everything, even the buzzing, when silent and black. After a few heartbeats, Ellis blinked his eyes open and scanned the area. No danger, just the old barn that he was exploring before all the shit happened. Picking up his fallen cap and dusting it, the young Georgian stood up. He gazed at his feet. Back, now what?

The black shine of his hunting rifle's scope caught his eye and he grinned. Yep, back to shooting zombies. There were shuffles of footsteps as the mechanic grabbed his rifle.

"Oi! Overalls!"

Ellis turned around and saw a familiar figure standing right outside. Arms folded, a foot tapping, green eyes glaring.

"What the shit are you doing in this-this filthy barn? Rochelle and Coach are waiting, so grab you gear and hurry up." Nick instructed, brisk-walking away towards the saferoom.

Ellis followed behind, realising the clock had hardly moved ten minutes. It seemed kind of strange to be walking on two legs again, but he shrugged it off. '_Should Ah tell 'em 'bout whud happened? Maybe they'd believe... Naw._'

He grinned. Today was going to be a new day of surviving.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dammit, this chapter _is_ the worst, isn't it? I tried, and was out of ideas.

Pleasant days and peaceful nights.


End file.
